


Error 0x000000EF; The Final Bad Ending

by Zifeara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fucked Up Relationships, Kidnapping, Petplay with a Touch of Insanity, Pretty Much Human Slavery, Smut, Torture, Torture Porn, as in torture during the porn, bad things, tbh this whole thing is torture for poor Yoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zifeara/pseuds/Zifeara
Summary: If things went terribly wrong when Saeran took Zifeara from the RFA, this is what it would look like. A horribly messed up retelling of the Bad Ending in Those That Stick Together. This can not be read without reading at least up to and including Chapter 7 of that fic; you will not know what's going on.Rika is smarter and knows something is going on between Zifeara and Saeran and changes their meds, meaning it has some unfortunate side effects. Zifeara starts becoming much more posessive and controling because she knows Rika thinks she's top dog. No one is safe in this fic and all bets are off. There are no good endings, only casualties.





	1. Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is going to be nonstop messed up shit. I do not condone anything going on in this, it was just my way of pushing myself as a writer while working through some personal crap.  
> This fic will be bad and honestly, if you're squeamish about a lot of things, SKIP THIS ONE.  
> This first chapter is the tamest one there will be, the rest of the fic gets much worse. 
> 
> Also seriously, without any of [this fic here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743338/chapters/26463531), this makes no sense. If you don't care about the backstory or anything, I won't stop you.

Months. It had been about 3 months since she found herself here. There were few constants in her life now and not all of them she appreciated. Being able to draw for hours on end was one of the good ones. ‘The Savior’, aka Rika being forever on Saeran’s ass was not. It made Zifeara’s blood boil every time he was called into her room only to return hours later with new bruises. Especially when some of those bruises were the clear result of passion more than anger. Saeran was always extra manic after those visits and she had to spend long nights calming him down.

Zifeara wasn’t an idiot; she knew the power she held over Saeran was greater than the one Rika did. The only problem was that Rika realized this too. While Zifeara was working on secretly reconditioning the disciples to follow her instead, those things took time and the current leader of Mint Eye had become uneasy with how close Saeran had become to his ‘assistant’. Rika called a meeting with her before she started work for the day and paced her room while Zifeara stood calmly, staring straight ahead and awaiting her instructions.

 

The blonde stopped, eyeing her with contempt. Zifeara was physically more appealing, she supposed. This was probably why Saeran was so drawn to her. _“Zifeara dear, may I ask you a question?”_

 

She nodded and Rika continued. _“Do you enjoy your time with Saeran?”_

 

Zifeara’s eyes slid to the side, meeting her cold verdant gaze. Zifeara hadn’t moved an inch, merely holding eye contact. “Of course I do. He’s good at his job and I like him.”

 

_“Of course. Tell me, do you also enjoy having sex with him and completely distracting him from said job?”_

 

Zifeara narrowed her eyes. There was a venom in Rika’s voice that was dangerous; a tone that spoke of pending repercussions and she couldn’t afford that right now. She looked forward again, keeping her own contempt for the woman from tainting her reply.

 

“I apologize if he isn’t performing as well as he should. I’ll make sure he gets more done from now on.” Seeing that Rika was about to say something else, she decided to lay one of her trump cards on the table. “I’m sure you’re well aware I can make him do more.”

 

She didn’t miss the way Rika tensed to her left, completely and totally understanding what it was she was implying. _I can get more out of him than you can because he’s_ **_mine_ ** _._ “And if his work is really that time sensitive, I’m sure I can find a way to help him with it. Reconditioning only takes up so much of my time.”

 

The wheels in Rika’s head were almost audibly turning. She knew Zifeara was important to Mint Eye as a whole now and the choice was clearly between retaining a powerful tool in her arsenal and relinquishing some of her control over her favorite but still useful toy. Redirecting her gaze to lock eyes once more, Zifeara watched the debate raging in those emerald orbs. Rika knew she was had but was clearly unwilling to admit it.

 

 _“You listen to me and you listen well.”_ The shorter woman stepped closer and came around to her front. _“I am in charge here. Saeran is mine just as everyone else in this home is, including you. I saved you from a life of misery and you will obey me.”_

 

“Of course, Savior. Anything for you.”

 

This was clearly not the response she wanted. Rika’s left eye twitched. She wasn’t used to a lack of fear. _“If Saeran doesn’t start getting more work done, I assure you he will find himself in here more often than he used to. Do you understand?”_

 

Now she got the rise she wanted. Zifeara subconsciously flared her nostrils and clenched her jaw. She didn’t want this witch touching her boy anymore period, much the less more frequently. “Yes, Savior. I’ll make him work harder.”

 

Rika smiled, sickenly sweet though it did little to hide her malice. _“Very good. I expect_ **_immediate_ ** _results.”_

 

Of course she did. Bitch. Zifeara turned to leave, making it only as far as putting her hand on the doorknob.

 

_“Oh, and Zifeara?”_

 

Looking back over her shoulder only enough to see the woman now sitting on her bed with her ankles daintily crossed, Zifeara had to stop from practically snarling at her.

 

_“I find Saeran is much more motivated to do what is asked of him when persuaded just so. It usually takes me no more than a single, verbal reminder of his place and at most five physical ones. He’s a very fast learner. He isn’t worth more effort than that for people like us.”_

 

 _People like_ **_us_ ** _._ It took everything in her power not to rush back and snap this woman’s neck. If she were further along in repurposing the Believers she wouldn’t have hesitated. Zifeara knew she was better than everyone else in this place, but you didn’t mess with her boy. Exiting the room and making her way quickly down the hallway towards her own, she knew her plan would have to change. She needed to recondition the Believers faster. Needed Rika to suffer like Saeran was. Needed her gone.

Swiping her keycard over the pad to the office, she threw the door open with a little more force than was needed, making the hacker in question jump in his seat.

 

He shot her a quick smile before resuming typing. _“God, you scared the shit out of me. What did-”_

 

Stomping across the room after haphazardly slamming the door, she grabbed Saeran’s chair and pulled it away from his desk. He only got out a surprised yelp as she fisted the front of his shirt and ran him backwards into a wall. Her hands were instantly all over him and her mouth was quick to attach to his neck, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses over it in between harsh flashes of teeth. She could feel the shiver down his spine but the only noise he managed to produce was a low moan before he started to pant. He tried to reciprocate in literally any way, but Zifeara had him pressed firmly to that wall, body trapped beneath her own and helpless to the assault she’d mounted on it. She would show that blonde cunt who Saeran belonged to. Rika couldn’t do this to him like she could. Rika couldn’t get him to moan her name like this, couldn’t make his knees shake and threaten to give out like this, couldn’t make him cum without even touching his cock like she could. Zifeara owned him. And soon she would own this entire place.

 

***

 

Saeran was busier than usual. Now that she had Rika breathing down her neck, Zifeara had to keep her word and distract him at least a little less. She knew it was for his own safety and her own sanity, but she got lonely without him sometimes. She wanted to take the edge off her day of beating some drugs into people by fucking her boyfriend, not simply offering him a deep kiss and if he really had the time a quick blowjob before being stuck by herself till he came to bed. If he came to bed. He was staying up late nights again to accomplish something she didn’t even fully understand the purpose of and it was starting to wear thin. She needed something else to occupy her time.

Tonight in particular she wanted him so she was leaning over the back of his chair, coercing him into taking at least a break. Saeran told her to wait a minute until he finished what he was typing, so Zifeara simply looked around his screens while she tried to be patient. She hadn’t meant to voice her growing frustration.

 

“Hmmm, I wish you didn’t have to do all this shit still. I miss you...:”

 

She softly carded her fingers through his hair and the sound of his typing faltered a moment. _“I- I know. I miss you too, but if I don’t do this faster, the Savior will…”_

 

Zifeara actually growled, the low sound echoing in her lungs and she could feel him reflexively tense under her. She stopped petting and moved her hands to his shoulders, ignoring the slight shudder of panic he gave before firmly rubbing, easing the fear back out of him.

 

“I know. She’s already been after you more frequently even though you’ve been working harder. I’m not mad at you babe. I just miss having time to spend with you. I get lonely when you’re busy.”

 

She felt him relax, resuming his typing so that they could have a moment together. _“Is there something I could get you to help? I won’t be done with this any time soon and I have even more to do after that. You know I’d bring you anything you want, Princess.”_

 

That she did. He would do anything she told him to. Looking at all his monitors as she thought, her eyes lighted upon one thing in particular. Of course, it was such an easy solution. A pet. Something she could dote on when he didn’t have time for her. That’s what pets were for after all.

 

Leaning over him and tapping her finger to the image that caught her attention, she brightened at the thought. “This. Bring me this.”

 

Saeran looked from one screen to the one she was on. He scowled a moment before answering her. _“Princess… are you sure? That’s going to be a lot of work and I don’t know how long I’d have to leave you by yourself to do that. Plus, well… I might get a little too jealous if… I’m not the thing you give all your love to.”_

 

He was always so cute. She bent down and kissed his cheek.

 

“That’s the nice thing about pets, though; you can love it too. It can belong to both of us and is something we can take care of together. _Please_ , Saeran? It’ll make me happy!”

 

That was something he could never say no to and she knew it. He finished up the line of code he was on before standing up, pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. _“Alright my love. Just give me some time and you’ll have it.”_

 

She hummed and nuzzled her nose to his chest before starting to move them backwards to the couch. She was so excited.

 

She’d always wanted a puppy.

 

***

 

It had taken 2 weeks of prep and an awful lot of convincing the Savior that this was for them more than it was for Zifeara, but Saeran was ready. Standing here in this park in the dead of night surrounded by trees, he very much felt like the wolf his lady love often compared him to. It was a nice night out and was quiet, the only sound that of the wind brushing through the trees from time to time. He took a deep breath in, feeling around in his pockets to ensure he was prepared. He had everything he needed.

The sound of approaching footsteps made him tense and ease further into the shadows surrounding the large tree he was under. He couldn’t be seen till it was time or else he could blow this. _He couldn’t disappoint her._ He had to get what he was here for.

 

_“Zifeara?”_

 

The hushed voice from just the other side of this tree was cautious and worried, meaning his plan had worked so far. The boy it had come from took a few more steps forward and Saeran took his chance. Rushing out of his hiding place, he plunged the syringe into the boy’s shoulder and forced the plunger down as far as he could before he had to let it go lest he break the needle off. The boy gave a yelp and jumped back, frantically pawing at the new object embedded in his flesh.

 

He was already starting to slow down, his words slurring together as his body began shutting down. _“Wha… what’d you do t’me…?”_

 

Standing over the boy as he crumpled into the grass, Saeran smirked. Zifeara was going to be so happy with him. “What I was asked to. Come along now, pup. We have to get home.”

 

Hoisting the young man over his shoulder, he made his way back into the trees and foliage he’d come through, relying on the cover they provided to get back to his car. If he pulled this off, the 4 hour round trip plus all day of planning would be so very worth it. As long as his Princess was happy, nothing else mattered.

 

***

 

Everything felt heavy as though he was full of cement. His whole body was somewhat numb and his head hurt. Something bubbled under his skin, making it feel as though his blood itself was trying to ignite. He couldn’t feel his own flesh, but he could feel _that_. He wasn’t conscious long before the pain knocked him out again, but from what he could tell from his brief flash of awareness, he was in a room and on what might be a bed. The only thing he was certain of was that he was in trouble.

 

***

 

_“Ah, mmmmf- f-f-fuck baby, slow down…”_

 

As much as she wanted to be doing this for longer, Zifeara did have to thank Saeran for so flawlessly executing her will. He hadn’t had a single problem in obtaining her new toy, but he’d also picked up a few things she hadn’t even asked him for to go along with it. The collar and leash were nice touches and the restraints fit perfectly. She’d have to wait for a while to play with everything, but right now she was a little preoccupied.

With her nose buried in the curly red hair at Saeran’s pelvis, she swallowed and cupped his balls, squeezing just enough to get him to buck his hips. He didn’t call her ‘baby’ often, so he was already close and really wanting to savor it more. She had other plans. Pulling at his hips and making him stand, she felt his fingers weave themselves into her hair and try to pull her back a bit, knowing if he did what she was telling him to, he’d cum. She hummed around his length, knowing it would tempt him into losing the control he wanted so badly to pretend that he had.

 

_“Ooooh, shit-”_

 

True to form, Saeran snapped his hips forward, holding her head still to fuck her mouth. Relaxing her throat at this new angle, Zifeara ran her hands up his thighs and waited; he wouldn’t last long and they both knew it. She hadn’t bothered with foreplay since she knew he had work to do tonight once he’d gotten back. She just wanted to reward him for doing what she asked.

One particularly loud moan and a near painful tightening of the grip on her hair heralded the warm stream shooting down her throat, followed by the last few twitches of his dick. That had been a good one. Saeran pulled out and let her swallow, catching her breath and making sure she didn’t make too much of a mess. It was short lived as he pushed her back, giving less than half a shit that they were on the floor, ramming his tongue into her mouth as his hands moved excessively fast to relieve her of her pants. Oh this was going to be a good night.

 

***

 

Cracking his eyes open just the tiniest bit, the first thing Yoosung was aware of was that he was lying on his back. The white ceiling above him seemed dim, the only light source wherever he was somewhere off to his left. Rolling his head slightly because he couldn’t seem to just turn it, he found the soft glow to be coming from behind what looked like a slightly ajar wooden door. Now that he was starting to get a little feeling back in his limbs, he became aware that his arms were currently behind his back and that he couldn’t really move them. Slumping onto his side, he experimentally tried to move his wrists apart, but found them bound somehow. It wasn’t terribly uncomfortable, but now the panic was setting in a bit.

He’d gotten a weird message on his phone earlier that night, one from Zifeara even! The RFA had been looking for her for almost four months, and in true warrior fashion, she’d escaped. She only had time to send him a message and he’d come running to find her like a real knight in shiny armor. He definitely did not find her. Moving a little again, he found he did have a searing pain in his shoulder, meaning he had to have been stabbed or something. That guy he’d seen… must have done something to him and brought him here.

Moving around a little more, he was probably the most unhappy to discover that… all his clothes had been taken. He was just in his boxers and it- it felt like there was something on his neck. Shimmying to the edge of the bed, it took him a few tries to stand up, but once he did, he wobbled through the gloom into wherever the light was coming from. A small night light was plugged into a socket in what was clearly the bathroom. His breathing was a little erratic due to the circumstances, but it hadn’t all sunken in yet. He nudged the lightswitch on, recoiling from the bright light before taking in his reflection. Tilting his head this way and that, Yoosung could feel bile rising in his throat. The thing he had felt on him was a collar with a red bow tied to the front of it. The bright blue leather didn’t look like a normal dog collar though; the large ring attached to the front was perfectly round and turning as best he could to see the back of it proved him correct. There was a second round ring on the back that was attached to the two pieces of metal keeping the thing on him… by a small padlock. It would be physically impossible for him to take it off, even if he had the use of his hands. Looking down to those, Yoosung found they were in what looked like leather bracers that were attached to each other, though he couldn’t really tell from here how they were secured. He wasn’t getting out of any of this- not by himself.

Now his breath was coming in shallow gulps and he could feel moisture on his cheeks. He had been kidnapped. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going. He did _not_ like the look of himself right now. He would be at the mercy of literally anyone to come into this room.

Stumbling back out and sitting on the bed, he moved his fingers around to attempt to determine how these cuffs worked and to get them off. He was fairly certain they had buckles on them, but he couldn’t seem to reach them far enough to make any progress loosening them. If he could just get these off he could try to-

Hearing a click from the other door in the room- the metal one- he snapped his attention to it only to see a woman push it open. She looked about his height with waist length ebony hair, probably the most bewitching indigo eyes he’d ever seen, and was without a doubt one of the most attractive women he’d ever laid eyes on. As soon as she caught sight of him, her face broke out into a wide grin and she started moving towards him.

 

_“Oh good, you’re awake! I was wondering if you'd sleep through today too, but I'm glad you haven't.”_

 

Her voice… he recognized it and for just a split second, wondered what the odds were.

 

“Zi… Zifeara?”

 

They had gotten her too. They must have found her again after she escaped and brought her here. This must be where she’d been all this time. Now Yoosung could feel his fear ebbing out and righteous fury flow in. He had to save them both. She wasn't bound and could help him out of this and then they could figure out how to leave whatever hellish place they'd been brought to.

 

_“Hahaha, I'm surprised you recognized me just from hearing me. Flattered even. Are you feeling okay?”_

 

God, she was so brave to sound so calm at a time like this. He stood again, crossing the rest of the room to get to her.

 

“Yeah, I think I'm okay. Here, can you see if you can get these things off me?” Yoosung turned so that she could see his bound wrists. “If I have my hands free, then maybe we can try to find a way out of here. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, we just need to-”

 

He was cut off by her laugher and looking over his shoulder, he found Zifeara didn't look nearly as scared as he felt. What… what was going on?

 

Oh man, this boy was funny. Funny and very naive. He must have thought she was a prisoner still. Cute. She set her hands on his shoulders, being careful of his bruise and pushed him forward, guiding him back towards the bed and turning him around to sit.

 

“Sweetie, you're a little slow to catch on, aren't you? I wouldn't have been able to just waltz right through that locked door if I didn't have a key, don't you think?”

 

He must not have been awake for very long before she came in here. Zifeara watched his eyes dart to the door before returning to her with a confused stare.

 

_“But- but the messages on my phone…?”_

 

“Were completely made up. They came from me sure, but that was just to get you somewhere without the RFA. Who do you think told Saeran to go get you?”

 

The blonde’s gaze fell to the floor, scanning the carpet as if it held the answers to the million questions he had. His eyes started to water as it finally sank in that he was screwed.

 

_“W-why me?”_

 

Leaning over him and slipping two finger under his chin to make him look at her again, she smirked.

 

“The whole RFA is supposed to be here eventually if the bitch that runs this place right now has her way, but I think I liked you best. Besides, you're cute and were easy.”

 

The tears ran steady streams down his face, a new sense of fear tinging his tone.

 

_“Y-you think...?”_

 

“Mhm. Don't remember a lot from before I woke up here, but out of all the RFA, something stuck with me about you. Maybe I thought you'd make the best pet.”

 

Now his eyes widened and his mouth wavered a little as her words sunk in.

 

 _“P-p-_ **_pet_ ** _?”_ He whispered.

 

Her grin widened and she took a firm hold of his jaw despite how he tried to shrink back.

 

“Oh yes, little one. Saeran is very busy these days meaning I've been lonely lately. So I told him to go get me a new play thing; a perky little puppy with big beautiful eyes and a bright, happy smile. Boy did he deliver. See?”

 

She thumbed the bow on his collar, pulling so that the ribbon loosened and fell off, holding it up for him to see.

 

“My present. I own you now and you'd best be a good boy if you want to be comfortable here. I'll be nice to you if you behave for me~”

 

Zifeara stood straight again and made her way back to the door.

 

“I'm going to bring you lunch now that I know you're up and about, okay? You don't have any food allergies, but do you _like_ chicken?”

 

She stopped with her hand on the door handle, turning expectantly. Yoosung hadn't stopped crying and was just staring in disbelief. She knew he was sensitive, which was why she was going to gentle with him for the first few days or so. Or at least until he started acting up. Or she got bored. Whichever came first really.

 

“Yoosung, if you don't speak, I'm going to start assuming things. You aren't going anywhere, the sooner you accept that and let me take care of you, the easier it'll be. Trust me I know; I was in your position once- well, minus the inferiority- and Saeran was good to me. I just had to behave.”

 

Now a quiet hiccough started out of his mouth and she rolled her eyes, leaving and shutting the door firmly behind her. Sauntering across the hall and poking her head into Saeran’s office, she wasn't surprised to find him hard at work. She waited until he raised a glass to his lips to speak.

 

“Whatcha want for lunch, sweetmeat?”

 

This achieved its desired effect. Saeran sputtered, choking on the liquid only halfway down his throat at what she'd called him, trying not to spit into his keyboard. She giggled and leaned on the doorway as he coughed.

 

 _“Jesus_ **_fuck_ ** _, Zifeara! You're supposed to be helpful, not kill me!”_

 

Shaking her head at him, she only smiled. “That'll teach you to call me ‘sugartits’ ever again you asshole. It goes both ways. Now what am I feeding you?”

 

Grumbling and returning to typing, he waved dismissively at her.

 

_“Too busy.”_

 

She scowled.

 

“Saeran, you aren't too busy to eat, you barely touched your breakfast as it is. The boytoy is up and I'm already going to need to force him to eat, don't make me shove food down your throat too.”

 

He sighed. _“He crying yet?”_

 

“Oh absolutely. He hasn't hit breakdown quite yet, but it'll come. Probably when I make him take a shower; he’ll need it after sweating through the elixir last night. Why did you make him take that as opposed to the pills?”

 

Saeran shrugged. _“Stronger. Gave you the pills first and you reacted badly to the full dose. The elixir is more potent but easier to be sure of the dose and I've never seen anyone do what you did on it. Didn't want to kill your dog before I even got it home. Bring me a sandwich so that I can eat and work at the same time?”_

 

She smiled and saluted. “Sure thing, babe. Ham or turkey?”

 

_“Yes.”_

 

Shaking her head as she started down to the mess hall, Zifeara chuckled to herself. Saeran’s way of telling her he didn't have a preference for one thing or another was always just to say ‘yes’ and let her surprise him. She grabbed his sandwich, making sure it was well loaded with ham since he wouldn't eat again for hours and some French fries because those were also good finger food. She had her own plate piled with roast chicken for her and her new companion. She had a feeling he was going to be difficult to coerce into eating, but she would manage. He couldn't even use his arms and she was stronger than him. Not to mention she had ways of getting what she wanted. That was why she was in charge of reconditioning.


	2. The Bad Gets Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first night and second day of captivity have not gone well and Yoosung is learning that it might be harder than he thought to survive this ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, this is where it starts getting really bad. If you weren't happy with the last chapter, turn around. 
> 
> This chapter's warnings are for complete noncon, a bit of violence, completely traumatizing Yoosung, and a lot of crying.
> 
> If you're still here, then welcome back and I'll see you soon~

One of the nice things about the liquid form of the elixir was that its shitty side effects lasted longer. You know, nice when you weren't the one to have to take it. Just from watching Yoosung try to move away from her, Zifeara knew his body was still weak from the substance. Maybe Saeran had been right in giving him that one.

Setting the plate she was carrying down on the desk, she turned to observe her new charge. His first response to stress had been flight; the blonde clearly wanted to avoid physical conflict and it was no wonder why. He was slim and unfit, not a hint of definition to his muscle whatsoever and would likely be very easy for her to overpower even without the elixir. Just looking at him, she was willing to bet he was only 20 pounds heavier than her at most. Emotionally he seemed overly sensitive. She had known this about him, but seeing it in action was different- he was quick to cry and slow to stop. She had been out of the room for about half an hour and he looked exactly as distressed as he had been when she first left. Now as she looked over his body, she was noticing that even though he was cowering and still blubbering quietly… he was also getting some color to his face. Interesting.

 

Stepping into the middle of the room, Zifeara decided to test him. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the floor at her feet. “Yoosung, come here.”

 

He flinched at the sound and didn't move from his spot in the corner. He was eyeing her, rightfully cautious of her intentions. She tried again.

 

“I'm not going to hurt you, come.”

 

He swallowed, sniffling a little. He was clearly debating with himself if he even had a choice. Orders without consequences was out for now.

 

“Yoosung, if you don't come here right now, I'm coming over there and I'm not bringing my patience with me. You do not want to test me, I can promise you that.”

 

The boy whimpered softly before rising on shaky legs, slowly and carefully moving to where she told him to be. His frightened eyes watched her every move, ready for whatever terrible thing she was going to do to him. Not today. Not until he realized she would only punish him for not listening to her.

 

Lifting her hand and waiting to move again til he settled, she gently cupped his jaw and lightly brushed her thumb over his cheek. “Good boy. See? You're fine.”

 

Bringing her other hand to do the same, she wasn't surprised he was immeasurably tense under her touch, but he'd stop that in time. Once she was the only source of comfort he had, he would learn. “Now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once; you were brought here for me, therefore you  _ belong _ to me. You will do as I say when I say it. The better you behave,” her hands moved down to his shoulders, one resting very delicately over the bruise Saeran had given him when he’d been drugged, “the nicer I can be to you.”

 

Zifeara could tell he was confused about what exactly ‘behaving’ entailed, but he would find out soon enough. “However… once you stop listening to what I'm telling you-”

 

She put pressure on the sore spot, making him wince and try to lower it away from her. “You only get one warning before I have to remind you of your place. You are not my equal, you are not my friend; you are my  _ pet _ . You are the animal that I own and take enough pity on to be gentle with most of the time. You will obey me or you will suffer. Do you understand, Yoosung?”

  
  


He was fairly certain he did. There was a dangerous glint in those beautiful eyes that promised far worse than the blossoming pain in his shoulder. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but her words were all the proof he needed; he had been kidnapped and was essentially a slave. As his eyes once again started to betray the emotion he couldn't contain, the way Zifeara cooed at him almost made him sick.

 

_ “No, come on, no more tears. I'm going to take good care of you so long as you be good for me. Here, let's get some food in you and then you can rest.” _

 

He didn't want to eat, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. “I- I'm not hungry…”

 

_ “I don't blame you, but you have to eat. If you don't, this won't heal,” _ she softly brushed her fingers over his bruise again,  _ “and the elixir hurts far worse on an empty stomach.” _

 

“The what...?”

 

_ “Mm, right. You were out the first time. I have you on some meds that will fix you up in no time. You'll be taking them every other day, meaning you get a pass til tomorrow.”  _

 

She had been pushing him to sit back down, but that stopped him right in his tracks. They were medicating him? For what? Surely nothing good. 

 

“I don't think I want to take that- whatever you're giving me. There's nothing wrong with me…”

 

Forcing him to keep moving, Zifeara chuckled as she shook her head.  _ “Sweetheart, I don't remember asking you what you  _ **_wanted_ ** _. I don't think I wanted to be here either, but we adapt to the circumstances we find ourselves in.” _

 

Feeling the back of his knees hit the bed, Yoosung knew based on where her hands were that if he didn't sit and she started pushing down, she’d put pressure on his shoulder again and it would hurt. Sit he did, feeling the dread that had been steadily building since he woke up gnawing more fervently at his insides. Every word out of her mouth proved to be adding to the realization that this was indeed the worst case scenario. 

 

As she picked up the plate she'd set down earlier, Zifeara continued her train of thought.  _ “Sometimes though, we do more than adapt. We thrive. Like I have. You have a choice to make, Yoosung.” _

 

Looming over him, the smile on her lips hadn't changed, nor had that spark of something foreboding in her entrancing eyes. 

 

_ “You can be defiant. You can resist what I'm trying to do for you and get hurt in the process. I have exactly zero qualms about hurting you, I'd just rather not.” _

 

Leaning further in and making him shudder, she took a small piece of chicken off the plate, not even using the fork resting on the side. 

 

_ “Or you can be  _ **_smart_ ** _ , like Saeran. You can do what I tell you and be well taken care of. I'm  _ **_very_ ** _ good to Saeran. He would do anything in the world for me and I make sure he knows he's appreciated. I've never once hurt that boy in a way he didn't beg me for.” _

 

Yoosung did  _ not _ like the sound of that or where this was going. Zifeara held the food just in front of his face, delicately between two fingers. 

 

_ “Open your mouth.” _

 

It wasn't a request. Eyes darting from the meat to her own cold gaze, he could tell she was testing his resolve. He wanted to refuse, to be strong and retain his free will, but honestly Zifeara was right. He could do that… or he could be smart. He could go along with what she told him to do for now, buying himself time to plan and figure out how things worked around here. Learn what the building they were in looked like. Understand the daily routine so that he could work around it. Find some way out of here. Save himself because he doubted anyone else could.

He did as she commanded, receiving a hum of approval and a bite of food gently placed on his tongue. She picked a piece up and popped it into her own mouth as he chewed, seemingly losing the menacing demeanor she'd been holding this whole time. 

 

_ “Open.” _

  
  


She did this 3 more times before she stopped having to tell him to open his mouth for her. He was learning. Still very cautious, but choosing to take the less painful route. Yoosung was starting to lose the tension in his shoulders until she sat in his lap, setting the plate next to them on the bed, still eating but now playing with her phone. She text Saeran a stupid meme from Readdit which she knew would make him roll his eyes at her and try not to laugh, holding another piece of chicken up somewhere near where the blonde’s mouth was. She was going to have to make a diet for him; with as little exercise as he was about to get for a while, he'd get pudgy if she let him eat too many carbs and she wanted him to stay on the slight side. She'd always thought twinks were the cutest and was pretty sure Saeran did too.

Finished with their food, Zifeara licked her fingers and stood, thinking of what she'd do with the rest of her day. There was no reconditioning that needed to be done today, Saeran was busy, she'd promised herself to try to acclimate Yoosung slowly, and there was no way he could be trusted with leaving the room- even bound as he was. She wasn't up for a shower yet which meant it was probably time to draw. She needed something new for her boyfriend anyway. 

 

“Scoot your way up to the headboard for me.” She waved her hand at him as she gathered up her tablet off the desk.

 

_ “Why?” _

 

Oh boy, lesson one. Zifeara turned to glare at him, hoping he would learn fast in this regard too. “‘Why’ isnt going to get you much of anywhere, Yoosung. Obey and do it quietly.”

 

She wasn't thrilled by the fact the he furrowed his brows as opposed to doing what he was asked. Setting her tablet down on the floor by the head of the bed, she circled back to where Yoosung was sitting.

 

_ “But I-” _

 

She slipped her fingers into the ring on the back of his collar, fitting three in and tugged. Despite the choked yelp this produced from the boy, she pulled until he was more or less where she wanted him before climbing onto the bed herself. His violent coughing shook his small frame for probably a solid minute before she grabbed his face, forcing his tearing eyes to meet hers.

 

“I said you get exactly  _ one  _ warning before there are consequences to disobeying me. Consider your first punishment light. I will not always be so pragmatic as to  _ literally _ put you in your place every time. You will obey and you will do it quietly. The only acceptable response to an order I give you besides silence is ‘Yes, mistress’. Do you understand now?”

 

Yoosung either couldn’t make any noise that wasn’t still trying to clear his body’s perceived agitation of his airway or was paying attention this time because he nodded as much as he could in spite of the hold she had on his jaw. She let him go, reaching down to grab her tablet. 

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Device in hand, she turned around and pushed her back against his chest, making him lean on the headboard and using him as a pillow. He shuffled around the best he could to at least move his legs either side of her to be as comfortable as he was able.

 

“Give me an animal.”

 

At the prevailing silence, she looked back at the blonde who was very obviously scared to answer. Teaching a dog was all about setting boundaries of what was and wasn’t acceptable and making yourself very clear. 

 

“You can speak when spoken to, that’s fine. Now, tell me the first animal that pops into your head.”

 

He blinked at her a few times before timidly squeaking out  _ ‘dolphin?’ _ and she nodded, accepting that as the thing she’d be drawing for Saeran tonight.

 

Sketching the creature out was easy enough until she got to the tail and couldn’t seem to get the shape quite right, so instead she moved on to doing the background while she let it sit. She could feel Yoosung shifting behind her from time to time and hear him take a particularly sharp breath in as if he were going to say something before choosing not to. 

 

“Yes, pup?”

 

He jumped slightly, but that prompted him to voice what he’d been thinking.  _ “Y-you told me you drew but, uhm, I never knew you were so good.” _

 

“Thank you. I’m pretty sure I did this for a living before I came here; there’s a lot of stuff on this tablet I don’t really remember making.”

 

_ “How… why don’t you remember?” _

 

Zifeara looked at him again and felt him flinch, certain he’d overstepped his boundaries. Truth be told… she knew by now it was because of Saeran. She knew what the elixir did, thus how she was reprogramming the Believers. She had known he was was the one who had reprogrammed her from the start, but she’d also made him tell her what she’d had in her old life. If she was honest, it hadn’t sounded very exciting. 

 

Returning to her drawing, she tried again with the tail. “I didn’t leave much behind. Saeran brought me here and I don’t need to know anything before that. The future is far more important than the past.”

 

This made him quiet again, as though he were thinking very solemnly about something. What it was she didn’t care. She had a dolphin to finish in case Saeran actually came back in tonight. 

 

***

 

There were things that he was expecting to have to deal with as part of this whole horrible ordeal; being hit, being moved around like a doll, being verbally degraded, but not  _ this _ . 

 

_ “Yoosung…” _

 

The tone was a warning, but he wasn’t having it. He vehemently shook his head, refusing to move from the corner he’d stuffed himself in. This was going too far. Zifeara crossed her arms and stared him down.

 

_ “One of two things is about to happen. You are either going to stop crying and get yourself into that shower or I will  _ **_give_ ** _ you something to cry about and  _ **_then_ ** _ get you in that shower.” _

 

There was something about her expression right now that suggested she was trying to remain firm and not laugh. That didn’t make things much better, but at least she wasn’t completely angry. Yet. He had no clue where that threshold lie and he really didn’t want to find out. It was bad enough that he’d been in just his underwear from the beginning, but now she wanted him out of those too. All he could do was try to talk his way out of this; he knew she was stronger than him to an extent since he was still weakened thanks to whatever it was she’d had him drugged with. 

 

“Zifeara, I- I can’t! You’ll  _ see everything _ and I don’t-”

 

She looked him over and laughed, uncrossing her arms and taking another step towards him. He was not ready for this fight.

 

_ “Yoosung, it’s not like it’s a secret that you have a dick or anything- I’m well aware. I’ve seen a lot of those in my time and I can guarantee I won’t be surprised by yours. Now you stop this foolishness and get up; the elixir made you sweaty and gross and you are not sleeping in my bed like that.” _

 

The bed comment stunned him long enough for her to cross the room and reach out for him.

 

“W-wait! Can’t- you could just take these things off and I can do it myself! If I could use my hands, I wouldn’t need your help to- yeep!”

 

She knelt down, quickly wrapping an arm around his waist and leveraging him off the floor, tossing him over her shoulder and using her other arm to hold his legs still. She grunted but other than that, seemed to have no issue holding him this way. His struggling wasn’t working.

 

_ “I don’t trust you yet. You can have your hands back when you’ve earned them. So come on, you need to be cleaned and you can be embarrassed later.” _

 

Marching into the bathroom, Zifeara shut the door and set him down in the shower; one of those glass door things with no tub. She placed herself between him and the door so that he couldn’t get back out and turned around. 

 

_ “You’re going to figure out how to get out of those boxers by the time I count to ten or I will help you out of them. One.” _

 

Yoosung had a very hard choice to make. He definitely could shimmy himself out of his boxers, but that would of course leave him naked. In front of a girl. That had him kidnapped. 

 

_ “Two.” _

 

Then again, if he didn’t do this himself, she would do it  _ for him _ . Which would of course leave him naked. In front of a girl. That had him kidnapped. Who would then be much closer to things he really didn’t want her near.

 

_ “Three.” _

 

Zifeara started moving. The hands on her hips gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, letting it drop to the floor.

 

_ “Four.” _

 

Oh my  _ god,  _ was she  _ coming in here  _ **_with_ ** _ him _ !? Oh no, okay, he couldn’t do this.

 

_ “Fi~ive.” _

 

He’d never even held hands with a girl, much the less seen one naked. I mean yes, he watched porn, but not a  _ real _ girl. That sing song tone was the precursor to her wiggling her hips, dropping her pants exactly where she had her shirt and he turned around. He could feel his entire body catching fire. 

 

_ “Six.” _

 

The blonde whined, knowing he didn’t have much time and not wanting to find out how much force she would use to get him out of the last shred of dignity he had left. 

 

_ “Seven.” _

 

He moved his hands as far to the side as he could, grabbing his boxers and tugging them off one hip. This was going to suck either way, might as well have some control.

 

_ “Eight.” _

 

He got the other side off before letting them fall to his ankles and kicking them backwards away from himself. He heard something else hit the floor too. God, he was going to die.

 

_ “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” _

 

How long had she been watching him? She was staring at his ass, he could just feel it. 

 

_ “Come here, I have to turn that on and you don’t want to get hit with cold water.” _

 

Still staring at the floor, he took two steps out of the shower before shutting his eyes so that Zifeara’s naked form couldn’t cross his line of sight. Hearing the faucet turn and the rush of water start up, all he could do was pray that this was over quickly. Yoosung may have been a victim right now, but he had a pretty good idea of what would still happen if he got so much as a single look at her.

 

_ “Hahaha, I don't know why you're doing that. I'm clearly not shy and you might as well get used to it.” _

 

Again he shook his head and again she laughed. He could hear her move around him before wet hands took hold of his arms, pulling him into the shower and under the warm stream of water. Once satisfied that he was thoroughly soaked, Zifeara pushed him back a step to where it was dry. It was at this moment that he made a mental note; these restraints and collar were highly uncomfortable when wet and would probably start to chafe horribly if he struggled around too much til they dried. 

Something near him clicked and after a short pause, Zifeara’s hands worked shampoo into his hair, softly scrubbing at his scalp while trying not to tug. Under any other circumstances, this would have been the kind of domesticity he'd always dreamed of, but for the moment, he was just thankful she was being delicate. He heard the click again and realized it had to be her opening bottles, most likely to do her own hair now. Soon enough she pulled him forward again to rinse the suds off him and while he was under, she started humming softly. Right now it was  _ so hard _ to believe he wasn't just taking a relaxing shower with his girlfriend. He let himself dwell on that thought- on the conviction that he could still do that someday because he'd survive this- as she put something else in his hair. He focused on it so hard that he'd forgotten where he was  _ just _ long enough to fuck himself over.

 

_ “Yoosung?” _

 

Unfortunately, his immediate reaction to discovering that he hadn't been paying attention was to jerk his head towards the sound of his own name and open his eyes, readying an apology. The words died in his lungs, not even making it to his mouth. Being that he'd only ever seen a naked woman in porn, he could safely say Zifeara had a pornstar body; she was nothing but toned curves, tight swells, and shapely breasts. He was so completely screwed.

  
  


Ooooh, Yoosung forgot where he was. The blonde was now full on staring, his eyes constantly grazing over her figure and unable to choose just one thing to fixate on. Zifeara suppressed a giggle, cocking her body to one side and laying a hand on her hip, waiting for him to take it all in. Somewhere in the back of her mind she remembered he was a virgin, completely unaccustomed to what it was he was seeing right now. It was proving too hard not to tease him for it.

 

“Find something you like, puppy?”

 

That seemed to jolt him into awareness again and he snapped his eyes shut once more, stammering something that was trying to be an apology. The damage was done; while Yoosung’s face became increasingly red, it was clear the blood was pooling in more than one place. When she'd looked down his pants as she was undressing him earlier, Zifeara had been just a touch disappointed. The blonde seemed small. Unfortunately small. There would be other ways to have fun with him, but the main attraction was lacking. Now however, it would appear that might not be a complete write off after all; this boy was starting to shape up. Speculating from what she was eyeing now, he might end up being only an inch or so smaller than Saeran. While an inch was a lot in that regard, it was  _ very _ salvageable. 

No longer wasting time on what he was trying to say to her, she grabbed the body scrubby they had in here and covered it in soap, working on getting herself clean while the pup sputtered through his breakdown. He was  _ really _ going to have a problem when it was his turn to get washed up. He was mercifully quiet just as she was about to get to him. 

 

“You know, this isn't as big a deal as you're making it. I would tell you you could touch if you wanted to, but you can't reach me at the moment.”

 

This brought on a new round of stuttering accompanied by continued growth downstairs. He softly gasped as she rested the scrubby on his stomach, just at the navel and he opened his eyes again. He met her mischievous eyes with concern. He knew what was about to happen.

 

_ “W-wait!” _

 

“What's the matter, pup? I have to get you clean and that means all of you.”

 

She moved the sponge higher, getting it to lather over his chest as he tried to fold away from it. Yoosung hit the back wall of the shower in only one step, instantly out of room to fight. She took the same step back into his space, focusing on cleaning his arms while he attempted to find another way out. 

 

“Sweetie, you're making this harder for yourself. I know what your issue is, I can say with great certainty it doesn’t matter. Just sit still and let me finish what I'm doing.”

 

She started moving back down his torso to the other half of him that remained uncleaned.

 

_ “I, I don't want you to- to touch me ther- ah!” _

 

The shudder traveled his entire body when she pushed her soap-covered hand between his clenching legs, running it over his balls and slowly up his shaft. The blonde whimpered and screwed his eyes shut once more.

 

“Mmm, don't you? Looks to me,” she pumped him languidly, leaning forward to slant her naked chest against his, “that your body and your mouth don't agree. I can't say I'm unhappy to learn that you're a grower, not a shower.”

 

He probably didn't know what that meant with as innocent as he seemed to be, but the flush across his entire face was cute and was starting to seep down his neck. Even though his voice cracked, he tried one more time to defend his honor.

 

_ “I-I don't. Stop it, I- ah, I don't want…” _

 

As much as Yoosung was squirming to try to do anything about this, he was also starting to pant and it was hindering his ability to talk. God, she was so tempted to throw easing him into his role out the window right now, but she knew patience would pay off with what she had planned for him tomorrow. Imagining the look on Rika’s ugly mug if she only knew where her cousin was right now was kind of getting Zifeara off in the same way fucking Saeran brainless did. Then again, if he  _ asked _ for what she wanted to do anyway… she might not say no. 

 

She tilted her head, bringing her mouth just next to his ear and catching the lobe between her teeth before he could pull it from her. “Tell me you like it. Ask me to and I'll let you cum.”

 

Yoosung swallowed hard, clearly trying not to make another sound and hesitantly but surely shook his head no. Drat. Patience it would be, then. Zifeara let go of him, backing up to rinse the soap off of her. 

 

“Suit yourself. Hope you get used to blue balls, then; you can't reach yourself to fix your problem~”

 

He stiffened when she pulled him away from the wall to rinse him off, but she turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her body. She caught him trying to get the other towel off the rack and he flinched when she warned him against it. 

 

“Not for you! That’s Saeran’s; you best not touch things that belong to him.”

 

She pulled the spare towel from under the sink, wrapped him in it, and opened the door, pointing back out to their room. “Go sit on the bed. I'll get you something to wear once I brush my hair.”

 

He looked relieved at the mention of clothes, clearly thinking she meant more than he had been wearing earlier. If anything, she meant slightly less. The one thing of Saeran’s he would have to take was the underwear the hacker didn't like til his own could be cleaned and she could go to town to get him new clothes. Running the brush through her hair, Zifeara smiled to herself at the thought of what was to come tomorrow. Yoosung was due for more elixir. She was going to get to have fun. 

She gathered up the clothes from the floor and threw them into the hamper in the corner before sauntering into their room, making her way to the dresser for new clothes. She picked one of Saeran’s red tank tops and a new pair of her own underwear, not bothering with much else since it got hot in here at night this time of year. She changed, well aware of her pet’s averted gaze before fishing his one allotted piece of clothing from the same drawer. She turned and eyed him, ready for another fight.

 

“You're going to have to let me dress you; you may have gotten underwear off yourself, but getting it on will much harder.” He glanced at her nervously, still erect from their earlier actions, but now she was resigned to waiting. “If I promise not to touch your dick again, can we do this without a fight?”

 

Yoosung was of course doubtful of her word, but being the trusting baby he was, he slowly nodded. Satisfied with that, she took the black briefs that Saeran decided he hated and stood just in front of the boy’s legs, holding them in a way he could slip into the underwear. He did so quickly and she pulled them up snugly, backing off to turn the light out once he was in. She always kept her promises, that she knew for sure. 

  
  


There was something very surreal about being expected to snuggle in with the person who had not only demanded your kidnap, but had also sexually assaulted you not 20 minutes ago. When after brushing their teeth- which was weird enough since he hadn’t had that done  _ for _ him since he was a toddler- Zifeara had said ‘ _ you sleep with me or you sleep on the floor _ ’, Yoosung hadn't known what to make of it. And yet here he was, lying in bed, captor cuddled up peacefully to his chest, one arm around him, and slowly but surely falling asleep. He supposed this was preferable to the alternative; it could have been a million times worse considering his prior predicament, but it was still strange and not ideal. As it would turn out, it was incredibly uncomfortable to be brought to the edge of orgasm like that and not finish at all, but he couldn't say he regretted it. He'd said no and it counted for something. He'd won that battle, even if his mind was racing and his unhappy penis was throbbing. 

The blonde couldn't say he was tired after being out for who knew how long the day before, and yet his body was trying to give out. He was well weakened from whatever drug they'd pumped into him and physically on edge from the amount of time he’d spent in fight or flight mode. The adrenalin had worn him down. Now as he drifted off, Yoosung could only think of his family and the RFA. As much as he missed them, he hoped they weren't killing themselves with worry. He wanted at least someone he cared for to be happy right now. 

 

***

 

The fire was back. His skin felt as though it smoldered and his blood could be used to melt through metal. He vaguely remembered this feeling from when he was first taken, but this time he was conscious for it. Groaning and cracking his eyes open, it took him longer than he’d like to admit to realize that something was different.

 

_ “Good morning, puppy. Sleep well?” _

 

God, he was still living this nightmare. Zifeara’s voice sounded close to him, somewhere to his left. His head wouldn’t turn as quickly as he’d like it to, meaning he more lolled it to try to find her.  _ That was what was wrong. _ His arm was in the way- he couldn’t see more than her crossed legs past it. How… His arms were behind him when he fell asleep, how did-?

 

_ “I learned two very interesting things about you today. Would you like to know what they are?” _

 

She had brought over the chair that had been near the desk to sit by him, but now she stood, moving to stand over him where he could see her better. He made some form of whimpering noise while trying to talk, the sound shamefully weak.

 

_ “You talk in your sleep. It’s very cute. You miss your mom waking you up for school apparently, though you don’t really want to go to school itself. You also really like cats. That wasn’t the second thing, it was connected to the first.” _

 

Everything ached dully, especially his shoulders now that his arms had been pulled over his head. Craning his neck to figure out what in the world he was attached to, Yoosung was a little more than surprised to find that a length of chain and been worked into the headboard of the bed. His own restraints were secured to said chain by some sort of clip. Before he could stare at it for too long, Zifeara ran her fingers along his jaw, turning his face towards her again. 

 

_ “Focus, babe. The second thing I learned is that you sleep incredibly  _ **_deeply_ ** _. I’d gotten up and had breakfast before you were even up. It’s amazing; I offered you a glass of milk while you slept and you just drank it. It didn’t even matter that it tasted funny, you just downed the whole thing and laid back down, not even conscious in the slightest.” _

 

He’d… he’d been drugged again, but this time he took it himself. Jesus he wanted to cry. He could feel his eyes watering to attempt it, but the accompanying lump in his throat felt far more like a stone than usual, preventing him from getting too far. Testing his restraints as Zifeara trailed her fingers down his chest proved a huge mistake. He could have sworn they were tighter than ever and now spiked from the pain that shot through his arms, making him wince. 

 

_ “Hurts doesn’t it? Everything in general? Burns even. That’s the elixir for you; shit amplifies every sensation you feel, turning everyday things into torture. You should see what it feels like when you do something that  _ **_actually_ ** _ hurts while on the stuff. I’ve seen people pass out from the pain just because of one good slap to their bare skin.” _

 

He made that stupid noise again, now certain more than ever that he was in for an unfortunate death. He didn’t have a very good pain tolerance and he knew it. This woman could do any number of things to him right now and it would likely either send him into shock or make him scream bloody murder past his constricting airway. 

 

She smirked, drawing small circles across his exposed skin delicately.  _ “Oh, don’t worry, pet. I promised to take care of you, remember? The elixir doesn’t just make the bad worse; it makes the good so much  _ **_better_ ** _. Enough that Saeran is thoroughly miffed that I won’t let him take the liquid form anymore.” _

 

If he were thinking fast enough, he would have known by Zifeara’s tone and the teasing of her digits that he  _ really _ didn’t like where this was going. But the molten drug tearing its way through his system was keeping him from processing things at even a reasonable speed. She had straddled his hips and started pushing them down with her hands before the new wave of pain that caused rang the alarm bell in his head. 

She leaned forward, muffling the noises of protest trying to escape his mouth with her own. Even with as much inexperience as he had, he was certain kissing a girl wasn’t supposed to feel like this. He wasn’t supposed to be so scared for his life that the pleasant tingling spreading through his body was secondary. He wasn’t supposed to feel good  _ at all _ now that he really thought about it, but this must have been exactly what she’d been talking about. 

The tongue that brushed over his lips left a different kind of fire in its wake, a kind that didn’t help his already muddled brain think of what it should have been. He was 10 seconds behind literally everything, so when he caught up with the fact that he should be fighting this, the realization that he  _ should not _ be trying to buck her off was also late. All that accomplished was rolling his hips rather forcefully against hers, earning him a sigh over his mouth followed by a giggle.

 

_ “Careful love, you’ll tempt me into going straight for the main course with none of the buildup for you. Trust me, you want me to take my time with this; the elixir can linger in your system for hours and I’m distracting you from the pain. I want this to be good for you.” _

 

As much as he was trying, he couldn’t move all that well, even the parts that should have been free. The small amount of squirming he was managing was entirely ineffective. Zifeara sat up straight, toying with the hem of her shirt.

 

_ “Here’s the deal.”  _ She pulled the garment over her head, tossing it somewhere on the floor and it was difficult to look anywhere but at her.  _ “You’re going to have to get used to your job at some point. That point is today. You are what is essentially my glorified fuck buddy. The difference is, ‘buddy’ implies you have a choice in the matter. You do not. This can go one of two ways for you; you either do what I tell you and enjoy yourself, or you try to hurt me. You hurt me and it’ll be a very bad time. The elixir will make sure that anything I can do to you is going to be at least excruciating.” _

 

As if to prove a point, she took one of her hands and ran it from the base of his collarbone down to the middle of his stomach, dragging her nails across his flesh as she went. Yoosung had never really heard himself scream before, but it wasn’t a happy sound and was an even less pleasant feeling. She could have put the claws of an actual bird of prey to his skin and it probably would have been the same. The sting afterwards was like burning himself on a stove, but in lines down his torso and it wasn’t going away. He could barely hear her over the sad sounds coming from his own lungs.

 

_ “I wasn’t even pushing down that hard. Now imagine what I could do if you decide to try to do some damage. Whatever I’m about to do to you will feel  _ **_much_ ** _ better so long as you go along with it. Do what I tell you and I won’t hurt you anymore.” _

 

As much as he would give a vast number of things to not have to feel that again, the part of his brain responsible for understanding and good choices was telling him he did not want to do what she wanted him to. He didn’t want  _ anything _ to do with her. 

The weight on him shifted and fingers crept under the elastic of the underwear he had on, tugging harshly and pulling them off far too fast for him to prevent. He just couldn’t move quickly enough to react properly to anything. He was also too slow to attempt to kick her away from him, meaning she caught both his legs easily and used most of her torso to keep them still. Laying on him this way gave her the perfect position to run her hands up his hips, one of them circling around to dance over his thigh and oh so close to his exposed dick. 

Everything she did gently tingled maddenly and the blonde could feel some of the fire in his blood make its way south, threatening to give him the same problem as yesterday. She had been right; everything she was doing, every single touch was magnified and the fog in his mind wasn’t talking his body out of responding to the beautifully ruining sensation thrumming through his lower half. He was now beyond speaking real human words, reduced to only sounds that his brain could piece together. He practically howled as soon as she ran her tongue up his shaft. 

 

_ “See, I told you the good was better. You’ve never had this done to you, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you enjoy it more than you would have with anyone else; blow jobs are my specialty~” _

 

He knew what a blowjob was. He knew that he was living  _ someone’s _ perfect fantasy right now; an unbelievably hot woman lavishing him in this way while he merely had to sit back and enjoy it. He knew this was the last thing he wanted and that he would rather be  _ anywhere _ else.

  
  


She hadn't lied; Zifeara was particularly gifted with her mouth and tongue, especially if you asked Saeran. She hadn't thought she was good enough to get Yoosung to come in under five minutes and on a dime, but he was a virgin. She couldn't have expected too much from him. She didn't give him time to catch his breath before teasing her tongue back over his balls had him starting the cycle all over again. She was pleasantly surprised to find that he bounced back fairly quickly. This time as she fondled his head, he didn't manage to stop himself from jutting his hips forward despite the tears now streaking down his cheeks. She was aware his first few times would be rough, but there was only so much she could do about that. She hadn't put him inside her yet nor had she even attempted to finger him, so this was as gently as she could ease him into getting fucked. 

He did last longer his second round, but the elixir did what it was designed for and his orgasm tore through his thin frame viciously. It'd given him the hiccups from the combination of panting and sobbing, meaning he needed a break and probably some water. Getting him to drink was one thing, making him stop crying was another and after a few attempts, Zifeara stopped trying. His eyes may have been wet, but it wasn't the only thing; his body was responding beautifully every little thing she did, meaning that by his 4th orgasm, she was officially out of time to spend on him. She had work to do today and wouldn't get to dart over to the office so Saeran could get her off if she didn't leave now. Sometimes being such a busy woman was hard, but then again, no one had said being the Queen was easy. 

 

***

 

_ Smack- _

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Zifeara’s good mood hadn’t lasted long. Her job today wasn’t going well and no amount of post-orgasmic bliss was going to make this easier. One of their Believers had stopped taking their meds and now she was rectifying the problem. She was a little put out that she wouldn’t get to convert this one since Rika was watching for one of her ‘assessments’, but it wasn’t going to cost Zifeara any sleep. The blonde’s cousin was still tied to a bed less than a hundred feet away and trying not to gloat about it was hard enough.

 

_ Smack- _

 

The man let out a whimper but didn’t obey. Zifeara scowled. She swore if she had to get the tools out for this...

 

“You’re only making this worse for yourself, you know. I’m giving you one more chance before I get mean. Open. Your. Mouth.”

 

Grabbing him by the hair and simultaneously stepping on the rope binding his wrists together stretched him painfully, his shoulder joints bulging from the strain. The more she pulled, the more his joints twisted, bordering the unnatural angles of exactly stretching and dislocating. The pain finally caused him to cry out, opening his mouth wide for Zifeara to see from where she was behind him. 

Smiling and holding her hand out, Zifeara waited for Rika to place a vial of the elixir into her palm. She uncorked it with her teeth, dribbling the contents into the man’s mouth just slow enough for him to swallow most of it. She released him and he hit the floor with a thud, gasping for air in between more broken sobs. Brushing her hands together, she turned to Rika for confirmation that she had performed to the woman’s satisfaction as always. 

 

_ “Wonderful, Zifeara. I’ll have other Believers take him to his room and bring your next appointment in. Before I go, I must ask; how is Yoosung doing?” _

 

Zifeara tried to smile naturally and not to let the smugness slip in. “He’s doing great.” Probably unconscious at the moment considering the strain she’d put on his callow body mere hours ago. “He’s tired and needs rest. The process of getting him here was draining and he needs time to acclimate to the elixir.”

 

Rika’s eyebrows shot to her hairline.  _ “You’re giving him the liquid? Whatever for?” _

 

Placing her hands on her hips, she looked just neutral enough to pretend as though she wasn’t annoyed for being questioned. “You’re well aware it works faster. I can get Yoosung initiated faster and make him behave far more appropriately this way. He’s a delicate boy and the soft, warm blankets he’s in right now must only feel like heaven on the elixir. Within two weeks, he’ll never want to leave.”

 

Rika was sizing her up. Zifeara could tell she wanted to call her out on her bullshit, but was uncertain of how to do so.  _ “I want to see him. Tomorrow.” _

 

She knew that couldn’t happen. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Savior.” Not waiting for the protest, Zifeara cut Rika off. “As I said, your cousin is delicate. He’s been grieving for you this entire time you’ve been gone- he never got the closure he needed to move on. Seeing you now with the mental state the elixir puts him in could seriously damage his mind beyond repair. For his own comfort and safety, it would be wise to let his initiation run its course before revealing yourself.” 

 

Zifeara knew her logic was sound and the shorter woman reluctantly admitted as much before excusing herself to let her return to work. Check and mate whore, check and fuckin’ mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zifeara there you are, I hear you shout, why haven't you posted anything in forever? Well friends, that's because in a few month, I will have published my very own book! I've been working very hard on it and have cut back on fic writing for a little while. I'm sorry but there is more TTLT to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> If you chose to stick around, then good luck my friends.


End file.
